Forajidos
by Onix Star
Summary: Una serie de historias orientadas en el viejo oeste con las criaturas de Monster Musume, puede que se enfoque a un par de personajes fijos, o una antología de diferentes personajes y diversas aventuras de los mismos.


**_Notas del autor_**: ¡Hola, soy yo de nuevo y con nueva historia! O… simplemente algo que se me ocurrió de repente

* * *

Piloto

* * *

El sol se alza, candente e inclemente, el valle desértico se veía azotado por el astro regente, asentadas a un lado del oasis, los hogares de madera y ladrillo demostraban que el poblado tenia cierto desarrollo notable, la gente pasaba el tiempo en lugares como la cantina; la zona central y donde el camino termina; junto al banco y cabaret; aunque en este último, se destacaba por el tumulto en su interior:

-¡Vuelve aquí! -grito un ogro corriendo hacia las escaleras tras el escenario, seguidos por un par de hombres, los tres portaban trajes formales

Pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco rojo con botones negros, lo que es el uniforme de los empleados del cabaret:

-¡Te hemos dicho mil veces que no puedes hacer eso con las chicas del lugar! -grito un hombre lobo que corría tras un hombre, que había subido las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, hacia la zona de vestidores

Pero cuando apenas subirían las escaleras un par de cajas de madera cayeron desde arriba:

-¿Qué puedo decir amigos? Las señoritas simplemente lo piden a gritos -dijo aquel a quien perseguían

Un hombre de 1.75 metros de estatura, cabello rubio al igual que el vello facial recortado al ras, ojos verdes y piel blanca; su vestimenta se componía por un sombrero alto y coronado de ala ancha de color negro con una pluma azul atada con un laso; una bandana roja que en su cuello, además de notarse una camisa de vestir azul bajo un chaleco de cuero negro y pantalón de mezclilla oscuro que hace juego con sus botas oscuras, todo ese conjunto, manchado por la arena que el mismo desierto trae con el viento:

-¡Me tienes harto, te arrancare los brazos Darrel! -grito el ogro enfurecido apartando las cajas a los lados

-Eso no es muy amigable, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos -dijo el hombre sonriéndole a sus perseguidores

Pero en cuanto comenzaron a subir las escaleras a toda prisa, el hombre emprendió la huida de nuevo, corriendo hacia los vestidores, eran varias puertas y con un pasillo central, el hombre corrio hasta una de las puertas al final del pasillo, al entrar recargo su espalda contra la puerta y suspiro:

-Estuvo cerca -ahí entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en uno de los cuartos donde las mujeres se cambiaban de ropa- Señoritas, no se preocupen, solo vengo de paso, me encantaría quedarme mas

Algunas dieron un sobresalto, otras se trataban de cubrir con sus manos o la prenda en sus manos, no gritaron puesto que conocían al hombre:

-¿Darrel? -cuestiono una de las mujeres, otras estaban tratando de cubrir sus cuerpos pues estaban en ropa interior o a medio cambiarse

La mujer que llamo por el hombre era una felina de cabellos oscuros, al igual que su cola y orejas, aunque las puntas de estas terminaban en pelo blanco:

-¿Otra vez hiciste enojar a Igor? -cuestiono la felina cruzándose de brazos, esta vestida con el vestido de las meseras

-No entiendo porque se enoja, solo estaba teniendo una amistosa charla con una de las chicas de la barra -dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hacia el fin del cuarto de cambio, donde había una ventana- sí, quizás de platicar nos dimos uno que otro beso ¡Pero ella lo pidió!

-Las reglas dicen no tocar -remato la felina

-Las reglas están hechas para romperse, Kelly -dijo pasando su mano por la barbilla de la chica y luego pellizcando ligeramente las mejillas de ella- aun así, ya me tengo que ir, o tu amigo me hará pure, veamos -dijo caminando hasta la ventana y abriéndola- bien, el ángulo perfecto

-Si sigues así, el viejo McDonough no te va a dejar entrar ¡Y no aprietes mis mejillas! -dijo sonrojada la felina

-¡Pero si eres adorable! Claro, todas ustedes lo son, señoritas -dijo guiñando a las otras mujeres, de las cuales algunas solo rieron ligeramente y otras simplemente se mantenían lejos

De pronto la puerta se abrió con un empujon:

-¡Ahí estas desgraciado! -grito el ogro acompañado del hombre lobo y el humano

-¡Oh Igor! Justo hablaba de ti, me encantaría seguir hablando -dijo pasando por la ventana- pero llego tarde a una cita ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¡Vuelve aquí! -grito el ogro apresurándose a entrar para tratar de alcanzar al hombre

Mientras eso ocurría, a las afueras del cabaret una centauro hablaba con uno de los comerciantes agricultores, que justo llegaba al pueblo con su carro lleno de frutas, vegetales y semillas:

-¡Estas zanahorias son deliciosas! -exclamo la centauro- ¿Cuánto le debo? -pregunto pues el comerciante le dio a probar un par de zanahorias

-Solo por ser usted, cincuenta centavos

-Para lo ricas que están es un buen precio ¡Aquí tiene! -dijo la mujer sacando el billete de un bolso que cuelga de su hombro- ¿Me puede dar una bolsa más?

-¡Claro! -el hombre tomo el dinero y le entrego a la mujer otra bolsa con zanahorias- también tengo manzanas y naranjas

-¡Oh! ¡Me encantaría un-

Pero antes de que terminara aquel hombre que salió por la ventana salto desde el techo del porche del cabaret, y aterrizo en la silla de montar que la centauro portaba en su cuerpo de caballo, aunque por la altura el hombre hizo una mueca de dolor:

-¡Joder!... t-tengo que tener cuidado con estas caídas ¡¿A que esperas?! ¡Corre! -grito el hombre a la centauro

-¡Deberías de ser más amable! -grito la centauro empezando el trote- ¡Hasta luego señor, guárdeme unas manzanas!

-¡Adiós, señorita! -se despidió el comerciante

-¡Darrel, la próxima vez que te vea voy a arrancarte los brazos, y te los voy a meter por el-

-Demonios, eso si que no es amable -dijo el sujeto tapando las orejas de su compañera

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tapas mis orejas? -dijo la centauro galopando

-Igor necesita que le laven la boca con jabón -dijo destapando las orejas de la chica- Disculpa, es solo que dijo algo no muy agradable ¿Qué te parece si visitamos la cantina? Tengo ganas de un trago

-Pero yo quería ir al almacén del señor Mackenzie… Nos faltan algunas cosas en casa

-Bueno, entonces vamos de compras

-¡Muy bien!

La chica siguió galopando, ya alejados del centro del pueblo, llegaron al almacén de Mackenzie, diferenciable por el gran anuncio de madera sobre el porche del edificio, llegando, Darrel bajo de la silla de montar de su compañera:

-Adelántate, fumare un poco

-Fumar te hace daño -dijo la mujer- me lo dijo el doctor Douglas

-Y es el mismo que toma tanto licor que llego a confundir un cactus con una mantícora -dijo el hombre sacando un encendedor metálico de líquido combustible- aquí te espero

La centauro suspiro e ingreso al almacén para hacer las compra.

Mientras, el hombre se tomaba un descanso fumando, recargo su espalda contra el muro de ladrillo del almacén, en ese momento un carruaje llego por el camino principal del pueblo, un hombre de unos cincuenta años era el conductor, vestía de un traje formal y se encargaba que los caballos caminaran a una velocidad baja, el carruaje destacaba por los detalles en la madera e incluso de metal, ahí el hombre noto que las que viajaban en el carruaje eran dos mujeres, una de grandes cuernos y otra que no logro distinguir.

Y cuando paso el carruaje, tras de este tres hombres llegaron en sus propios caballos, Darrel choco miradas con el que iba al frente, de rasgos duros y con una vestimenta algo sucia, este le lanzo una mirada directa a Darrel, y los otros dos pronto lo miraron, el hombre no titubeo y solo alzo ligeramente su sombrero y dejo salir el humo de su cigarro lentamente, luego de que esos hombres siguieran con su camino, Darrel se dedico a terminar con su cigarrillo:

-¡Hola Darrel! -el mencionado se dio cuenta de un grupo de niños que corrieron hasta el, de entre ellos un pequeño ciclope el cual ya reconocía

-¡Hey Tim! ¿Qué hacen por aquí pequeños? -pregunto con una sonrisa, llevando sus manos a su cinturón de cuero

-¡Jugamos a que unos forajidos asaltaban el banco! -dijo uno de los niños, un humano

-¡Y yo soy el sheriff! -dijo el pequeño Tim

-Ya veo, pues tienes toda la pinta -dijo Darrel- Pero tú quieres algo, lo sé por esos ojos

-¡Haz lo que haces, con la pistola! -dijo el niño, mientras los demás se mostraban emocionados

-¿Qué? -dijo entonces sacando un revolver de seis tiros Smith & Wesson- ¿Esto? Solo es un arma vieja

-¡Si! Pero haz eso cuando lo guardas

-No se a que te refieres -dijo entonces girando el revolver en sus dedos hasta enfundarlo de nuevo girándolo con gran velocidad

-¡Genial! -exclamaron los niños

Darrel solo rio y los niños siguieron con su juego, mientras este termino con su cigarro, dejo caer la coleta en el suelo y la aplasto:

-¡Todo listo! -llamo la centauro saliendo con las bolsas llenas en la silla de montar

-Muy bien, creo que nos podemos ir, aunque me gustaría ir a-

Disparos sonaron a lo lejos, cerca de la zona del centro del pueblo, al escuchar esos disparos, Darrel llevo su mano al instante a su revolver, al igual que la centauro:

-¡Disparos! -grito la centauro- ¿C-Crees que sea el banco?

-No lo sé, la última vez el sheriff reforzo la vigilancia del lugar

Pero cuando ambos se asomaron por el camino principal aquel carruaje que cruzo hace poco, avanzaba a toda velocidad, con dos sujetos en el asiento del conductor azotando las riendas de los caballos.

Darrel pronto los reconoció, siendo aquellos que habían llegado poco después de que cruzo el carruaje frente al almacén:

-¡Secuestraron ese carruaje, tenemos que alcanzarlo! -grito Darrel

La centauro se sobresalto y dejo las comprar a cargo del dueño del almacén:

-¡Vamos, sube! -dijo comenzando a galopar, Darrel tomo su revolver y se aferró a su compañera

Pronto tenían a la vista al carruaje, tomaron el camino principal que conecta a ese pueblo con otros, aunque Darrel sabe bien que ese camino también lleva a una zona de cordilleras, lugar perfecto para escondites de bandidos:

-¡Tenemos que rescatar a esas mujeres! -grito Darrel

-¡Lo sé, pero son dos caballos! -grito la centauro

-¡Venga Alicia, sé que puedes, más rápido!

Ella tomo aun mas aire y acelero su galope, marcando y extendiendo a un mas sus patas para correr lo mas veloz que puede, mientras, Darrel desenfundaba su arma.

Acercándose, Darrel apunto hacia los dos forajidos que estaban en el asiento de conductor, pero apenas les apuntaba una de las puertas laterales se abrió de golpe, revelando a otro de ellos con un revolver.

Este otro forajido apenas le apunto a la pareja, Alicia redujo el paso, fallo su primer disparo y volvió a cerrar la puerta:

-Con un demonio ¡Acércame desde atrás, subiré al carro! -dijo Darrel

-¡Pero te puedes caer!

-¡Solo hazlo!

Ella tomo aire y volvió a acelerar, estando lo suficientemente cerca Darrel se puso de pie, logro mantener el equilibrio hasta que salto, lanzándose a la parte trasera del carruaje, el golpe que hizo contra la madera llamo la atención de los forajidos:

-Mira que tenemos aquí, un héroe -dijo uno de ellos, tomando un arma- lastima que no logro mucho

-¡Ahora, Alicia! -grito Darrel girando a un lado, agarrándose de un tallado de madera

Al girar la centauro tenia un tiro claro al forajido, esta apunto su arma y disparo impactando en el hombro al forajido, el cual cayo del asiento y una de las ruedas del carruaje dio un brinco pasando sobre el cuerpo del hombre.

Darrel se recuperó y logro subir al carruaje, el otro sujeto que aun tenia las riendas del carro se giro con su arma en mano, pero el hombre lo sujeto del brazo y le asesto un puñetazo, el hombre entonces lo trato de jalar para tumbarlo del carruaje, pero lo que consiguió es que Darrel cayera sobre él, ahí le asesto un golpe en la cara y logrando colocarse mejor, lo tiro del carro, ahí entonces tomo las riendas de los caballos:

-¡Venga, deténganse! -grito golpeando las riendas, los animales obedecieron el comando y al sentir el jalón empezaron a frenar- aun falta uno -dijo Darrel tomando su arma

Cuando finalmente se detuvo el carruaje, Alicia se detuvo a un lado, retomando el aliento, ambos se miraron con sus armas desenfundadas, Darrel tomo la perilla de la puerta, mientras que la centauro apuntaba su arma, pero al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta que el tercer secuestrador estaba amarrado:

-¡Y eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo! -grito una de las mujeres del carro, una minotauro de la raza de pelea- Oh ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!

Ambos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron:

-No es nada señorita -dijo Darrel alzando su sombrero- no podía dejar que un par de damiselas fueran secuestradas

-Se lo agradezco de verdad caballero -hablo una mujer de porte elegante, con un vestido de detalles plateados y dorados, las orejas demostraban que era una elfo, pero sus ojos cubiertos con una venda oscura con borde de oro- Espero no incordiarlos, pero ¿Puedo tocar el rostro de mis rescatadores? Quiero recordar el rostro de aquellos que se arriesgaron por mi

-La señora Weber es invidente -dijo la mujer minotauro, al contrario de la elfo, ella portaba con un traje menos ostentoso, un chaleco oscuro, una camisa de vestir blanca y pantalones oscuros, las mangas de su traje estaban arremangadas dejando ver su masa muscular- estos desgraciados no me dejaron desenvainar mi arma, sino, nada de esto hubiese pasado

-No todos son de manos agiles -dijo Darrel con una sonrisa, guiñándole a la minotauro- por suerte estábamos en el camino

Darrel se acercó hasta la elfo, y esta toco su rostro con cuidado, delineando sus facciones con la punta de sus dedos:

-¿Es usted acaso el sheriff del poblado?

-Soy solo un ranger de Texas que gusta de aventuras -dijo el hombre sonriendo- tiene un tacto muy suave señorita; si es que me lo permite; es un tacto tan suave como la seda

La elfo sonrió y dejo escapar una risa suave, el hombre sonrió:

-¡Ahora yo! -exclamo Alicia apartando a Darrel

La elfo hizo lo mismo con Alicia, ya cuando lo hizo pregunto el nombre de ambos, a lo cual ellos se presentaron:

-Les agradezco de verdad su ayuda -dijo dando una reverencia- Eugenia, por favor, saca el baúl y dales una bolsa a cada uno

-P-Pero señora, es para los negocios -dijo la minotauro

-Soy buena negociando, y ellos merecen una paga

La minotauro suspiro y camino hasta el interior del carruaje, para levantar uno de los asientos y sacar de este un baúl, de este saco dos bolsas de tela y estas llenas de monedas:

-Muchas gracias, señorita -dijo Darrel con una sonrisa, pensando que se había ahorrado el pedirle una paga a una mujer ciega- aunque han de necesitar una escolta para regresar al pueblo, nosotros podemos encargarnos de ello

-No tengo palabras… muchas gracias, Darrel, Alicia

-¡No es nada! -dijo Alicia con una sonrisa- no podíamos dejar que una desgracia pasara

-Ni yo podría dejar a tan bellas damas tiradas en medio del desierto -dijo Darrel montando el carruaje y sentándose para tomar las riendas de los caballos- yo me encargo de los caballos

Para el atardecer arribaron de nuevo al pueblo, siendo recibidos por el Sheriff y los otros oficiales, mientras que el conductor; un hombre de unos cincuenta años; estaba sentado sujetando su cabeza, expresando una gran preocupación:

-¡Oh, son ellas, volvieron! -exclamo con una sonrisa

El sheriff; un hombre lagarto de gran estatura; se acercó hacia el carruaje:

-Darrel… escuche que habías causado unos problemas en el cabaret de McDonough -dijo deteniéndose a un lado del carruaje, con ambas manos sobre su cinturón, a su derecha su revolver plateado y a su izquierda un garrote de madera

-Detalles sheriff, Igor en ocasiones exagera las cosas -dijo bajando del vehículo con una sonrisa- lo que importa, es que las damiselas en el vehículo están a salvo

La puerta se abrió, con la minotauro saliendo sobre su hombro el forajido capturado, y con su otra mano, ayudo a la elfo a descender del vehículo:

-Este era uno de los tipos que nos ataco -dijo la minotauro arrojándolo al suelo- los otros dos… el desierto se encargara

-Ahora son alimento para los coyotes -dijo el sheriff colocando su pie sobre el sujeto en el suelo, este estaba amordazado y amarrado de brazos y piernas- este por otra parte… ya nos faltaba gente en la comisaria ¡Llévenselo! -ordeno a los otros policías

Estos obedecieron y lo levantaron, llevándolo a la comisaria:

-Bueno Darrel, omitiré el escándalo en el cabaret por esta vez… pero la próxima quizás pases un día tras las rejas -dijo el sheriff con una voz mas potente y amenazadora- por otro lado, bien hecho; Alicia, por favor, controla a este muchacho

-L-Lo intento sheriff, pero es una bala perdida… -la centauro bajo ligeramente sus orejas, mientras que Darrel solo pudo reír

El sheriff sonrió y se retiró, dirigiéndose a la comisaria, la minotauro y elfo se despidieron de sus rescatadores, mientras Darrel y Alicia se dirigieron al almacén para recoger sus compras:

-¡Son muchas monedas! Si que nos ganamos el día yendo tras ese carruaje

-Muy cierto, oh, por cierto, espera aquí -dijo Darrel dirigiéndose al almacén

Alicia se extraño, pero espero fuera, luego de un rato Darrel salió del almacén con una caja en manos:

-Muy bien, vamos a casa

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Es una sorpresa, vamos, que ya quiero descansar

-¡Dime que es!

-¡Llegando lo averiguaras, fisgona!

Luego de unos minutos, arribaron a su hogar, un viejo molino de viento, pero el cual fue restaurado con el trabajo de los dos, teniendo una recamara lo suficientemente grande para la centauro, un cuarto para el ranger, una armería, almacén y una pequeña recamara de descanso:

-Hogar dulce hogar -dijo Alicia con una sonrisa, dejando las comprar en la mesa del comedor

-Te ayudare con eso -dijo Darrel dejando la caja sobre la mesa, mientras ayudaba a guardar las latas con comida y costales de granos

Ambos pronto guardaron las compras, escondieron el dinero que ganaron en sus escondites personales, además de dejar sus armas y municiones en la armería, para finalmente, descansar:

-Corrí muy rápido hoy… mis piernas arden -dijo Alicia tomando asiento sobre una pila de paja cubierta con sabanas para hacerla mas cómoda, siendo su gran colchón de descanso

-Eso evitara que te pongas gorda -dijo Darrel trepando a una hamaca que cuelga desde el mezanine que seria su recamara en el segundo piso

-¡N-No estoy gorda! ¡Los centauro tenemos un cuerpo grande!

-Todo en los centauros es grande -dijo mirando a los senos de la chica

-¡N-No mires tan fijamente! -Alicia cubrió sus pechos mientras se giraba, Darrel dejo salir una carcajada

-Hablando de eso, lo de la caja es para ti, hice un encargo especial para Mackenzie

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí? -dijo Alicia sorprendida

-Un pequeño regalo de mi parte, espero te guste

La centauro se extraño y se puso de pie, tomo la caja y deshizo el nudo de hilo que contenía la caja rodeada de un papel marrón, abrió la caja y de ahí revelo un sostén oscuro de bordes blancos:

-Es uno especial, reforzado -dijo Darrel desde la hamaca, dejando su pierna derecha colgando y con su sombrero cubriéndole el rostro- una de las chicas del cabaret me dijo que Mackenzie conoce a una sastre, les hace prendas especiales a las chicas con… atributos prominentes -dijo sonriendo para si mismo- espero que te guste

Alicia volteo hacia arriba, parpadeo varias veces y luego miro de nuevo a la prenda que estaba en la caja, ella sonrió ampliamente y llevo la caja hacia su pecho, abrazándola:

-Me lo probare enseguida ¡Gracias Darrel!

-No es nada -dijo desde arriba el ranger

Este escucho cuando la chica dio un par de pasos y de pronto escuchaba como se retiraba la ropa, no se evito el voltear ligeramente y espiar por los espacios que se forma en la hamaca de tela; lamentablemente para el ranger; la chica le estaba dando la espalda.

Pronto la centauro se coloco la prenda y comenzó a mover sus brazos, incluso dio un par de saltos pequeños:

-¿Qué tal? -cuestiono el ranger desde la hamaca, ahora sentándose en esta

-¡Es muy cómodo! -dijo girándose con solo el sostén puesto- es mucho mejor que el que compre la otra vez, ahora será más cómodo correr con uno de estos

-Tiene un par de nudos extra, según Mackenzie es para que se ajuste mejor-el ahí sonrió- me alegra que te guste -dijo mirando a la chica- se te ve bien

-Gracias -dijo Alicia entonces llevando sus manos a su espalda, juntándolas- ¿No quieres ver mas de cerca? -dijo la chica con una sonrisa y un tono de voz suave, lanzándole una mirada pícara al hombre

Darrel esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y bajo de la hamaca, sabría que hoy ambos dormirían hasta tarde…

…

…

La luna se impone por sobre el desierto, lo que el calor abrazador regia, ahora los vientos helados azotan al duro e inclemente terreno, dentro del hogar de un ranger texano, este descansaba sobre un gran colchón hecho de paja y con varias capas de sabanas y colchas, una manta cubría el cuerpo del hombre, mientras que la centauro cubría su cuerpo humano con una sabana blanca, jugueteando con el cabello del hombre:

-Tienes un cabello de un color muy bonito -dijo la chica sonriéndole a su compañero

-Y tu unos lindos ojos -dijo el hombre mirando a su compañera

Ambos se sonrieron y compartieron un beso corto, luego la mujer volvió a mirar al hombre y le sonrió:

-¿Recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos? -pregunto la centauro

-Tirada en un cañón luego de un enfrentamiento entre cuatreros y granjeros -dijo el hombre sonriéndole, aunque su sonrisa desapareció por una mueca de tristeza- tenias una herida de bala en tu pierna derecha frontal

-Y un golpe en mi cara -dijo la chica recordando- ¿Por qué me ayudaste esa vez?

-No podía dejar que alguien con tus atributos muriera desangrada

-Tonto -dijo la centauro dándole un golpe ligero en la frente al hombre, este solo sonrió burlonamente, ella también rio sabiendo que no era el motivo real

-Simplemente no podía dejar a alguien ahí, tirada a que el desierto te comiera viva -dijo el hombre- aunque si empezaremos con las preguntas ¿Por qué te quedaste?

-Bueno… admito que vivir con un ranger que solo piensa en mujeres no es la mejor vida -dijo la chica mirando hacia arriba, mientras el hombre la miraba con atención- pero… no tenia a donde ir, mi familia quería que me casara con un viejo adinerado con varios acres de ganado… un viejo horrendo

-¿Mas que McDonough? -cuestiono el ranger, aunque el sabe bien la historia

-El señor McDonough es muy amable, pero seguía siendo un viejo ¡Incluso dijo que marcaria mis pechos para que nadie me tocara! -dijo Alicia bajando la mirada

-Si, un sujeto horrendo -dijo Darrel llevando sus brazos tras su cabeza

-Y admito que… bueno… ayudar a patrullar el poblado, tener estas aventuras ocasionales, ayudar al sheriff, o simplemente explorar este gran desierto… es muy divertido, es… me siento libre -dijo la chica, para luego bajar su mirada y esbozar una sonrisa para su compañero- y no puedo imaginar otra vida, mucho menos con otra persona como mi compañero

-Me vas a hacer llorar -bromeo Darrel fingiendo que limpiaba una lagrima con sus dedos

Alicia dejo salir una pequeña carcajada y se dejo caer en la gran cama, dispuesta a dormir un poco, Darrel se acomodo a un lado de la chica, acercándose mas a la altura de su cuerpo humano, compartieron un beso corto, y pronto se dispusieron a dormir.

Y así es como un día; relativamente normal; acaba para la pareja peculiar de centauro y ranger, un par que se conoció en circunstancias extremas y comparten una vida de aventura en dentro del gran desierto…

* * *

_**Notas del autor:** Como pueden notar, es una historia cortita, algo sin detalles y cosas así, pero la idea me llego de repente y quería plasmarla, además, las historias de vaqueros siempre son entretenidas._

_¿La continuare? No lo sé, este pequeño escrito surgió de la nada, pero podría dar pie a una serie de pequeños capítulos, cortos y rápidos de forajidos al estilo del viejo oeste, quizás siguiendo las aventuras de Alicia y Darrel o quizás con otros personajes, pero con la ambientación del viejo oeste._

_Como digo, solo surgió de la nada y quería plasmarla, ya conforme pasé el tiempo veré si la continuo o solo la marco como un One shot; y no se preocupen, para los que me siguen desde hace tiempo, esta historia no es una especie de reemplazo para la de Forjar una nueva vida; simplemente me llego la idea y quería escribirlo._

_Quizás las actualice mientras este bloqueado con la historia de Roberto y Amanda, o me ayude a inspirarme un poco más._

_Pero bueno, eso fue todo, se que no es la mejor historia, y la verdad que muy corta y sin mucho detalle ¡Pero ojalá les haya gustado un poquito! Si no es así… pues ni modo._

_¡Hasta luego, y gracias por leer!_


End file.
